Beyond the black rainbow
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Roman Reigns/Storm (oc) pairing, also Dean Ambrose/Raven (oc) pairing, Roman is trying to re-gain what he lost due to his own stupidity, at the same time Raven is just another nameless trainer bought in to help the girls, when Dean see's her he swears he knows her, he just can't remember where but Raven can...Crap summary I know but give it a go good people!
1. Life of a mechanic

**A/N **So new story time! This floated into my head at about half past two in the morning while I was having my coffee break, I hope it pans out, so give it a go good people and enjoy, all your love in any form is apprecieated, onwards we go.

**Chapter 1 Life of a mechanic**

Raven Michales was up before the alarm went off, she usually was. Another normal day blared at her from behind the white netting curtains. Raven groaned, pain like none other sped through her right leg, mornings were always the worst. Biting back the pain, she shuffled around until she felt the pain melt away. She ran a hand through her black and silver locks, hoping that she didn't scream out-loud, last thing she needed was her cousin Storm to come rushing in, her white face even more pale with fear that Raven had had another relapse. Raven managed to shuffle over her lone crutch, she hated that crutch at times, it only reminded her that she was now on the crippled list, slipping her tattooed arm through the circle, Raven felt her power return, she hated that crutch but at the same time, it gave her more power than she ever knew, that one crutch was mere proof that her tiny frame with it's many tattoos and scars, could survive anything. Raven pulled herself up and limped over to her ranch slider, the sun burnt through her silver eyes, after spending so many nights in the dark, any kind of brightness seared through her like a hot oven. Raven limped away from the door and decided it was as good a time as any to get ready for work.

When she had pulled on her uniform, Raven headed inside to get some breakfast, she couldn't remember why her room was outside in the garage, it just was. Raven had managed to adjust to her new life of being crippled, three years had passed all ready but Raven was always shocked that it had taken so long to adjust, not that she could blame herself, she went from twenty-one years of having two legs to suddenly having to adjust to having only one, well one and a bit but she didn't count her right leg anymore, sure she could still feel it and she could hold her own weight for a few seconds without her crutch, but other than that, it was useless.

"Morning Rae" Storm smiled, her black pj's covered in slight spatters of paint, when she wasn't working at the resturant with her friend Yoko, she was painting, hoping to get her work into a gallery of some sort. Storm poured her a cup of coffee as Raven shuffled towards the toaster, usually she ate porridge but today she felt like toast with apricot jam.

"Moanin Stormy-Jo" Raven smiled back, "Workin on your art again?"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished, just a little bit to go" Storm eyed her cousin's blue overralls, it was the only bit of colour she ever wore, they were tied off at the waist, covered in oil and lord know's what else, her black singlet seemed to hide any marks that proved she was a mechanic. Despite her leg, Raven was good at what she did and Storm knew that most of the men she worked with could even admit that.

"Another greasy day for you then Rae"

Raven laughed as the toast popped out, it wasn't just having one leg that she had to adjust to, it was also having only one arm most of the time, the other was busy trying to keep her upright. Somehow she buttered the toast like a pro, it was like her other arm wasn't even needed anymore, Storm had the feeling that given time, Raven could adjust to only working with only half of her body.

"What can I say? I love my job, it gives me a creative outlet"

"How does fixing cars and fending off that sleaze-bag with your crutch give you a creative outlet?"

Raven laughed again, she was far from creative, at least when it came to artsy stuff, the girl could barely draw let alone create, "I only have one workin arm and leg, trust me gettin through the day is creative in it's self"

"I'll take your word for it" Storm said answering her phone, she knew from the vibration who it was and what she would do about it. Nothing. She looked at it, reading those familiar words before shoving her phone away. Her cousin's silver eyes softened slightly,

"Who was that?"

"Same person it always is"

"You know it's ok to text him back, just to shoot the breeze and what-not"

"Tell you what Raven, I'll text Roman if you pick up the phone and ring Colt"

Her eyes darkened until Storm feared that she had gone too far, "Me ignoring Colt is different to you ignorin Roman"

"Yeah, Colt had the balls to inform you that he was married before he crippled you"

Raven decided it was time to get to work, she really didn't want to have this conversation again, even after four months Storm was still mad as hell at Roman and apart of Raven couldn't blame her. She knew Roman couldn't exactly blame her either but that didn't stop him from trying to talk to her.

"Well I gots to get to work, have a good day Stormy-Jo"

"Raven wait, how is your leg today?"

Raven kept the grunt of annoyance to herself, everyday she was asked the same question by various people, at first it was sweet, now it just pissed her off, it was like they asked because one day she was going to shout that she had all feeling back and she could walk again, it was never going to happen so why couldn't they just accept that, she had.

"My leg is the same as yesterday, a little painful but thats pretty much normal" Her hand tightened around her 'aid'

"I don't know why you don't just get a desk job"

Raven finally smiled again making her round face light up "Storm please, I could never be a desk"

"You're so funny" Storm retorted dryly, her face crinkling with sarcasm. It made her white eyes darken until Raven thought she was going to develop proper iris's.

"Look, I gots to go or else I'll be late. Text Roman!" Raven shouted as she carried on down the steep hill. Even though she was about half-way down, she just knew that she heard Storm growl, today wasn't the day Storm would forgive Roman. Just like it wasn't the day Raven's leg would heal.

When she got to work, the garage was just opening and her male co-workers milled around setting up their tasks. Raven was the only woman working at the garage as a mechanic, the only other woman was the secretary Jill, her male co-workers didn't like it at first, a tattooed freak pretending she knew cars was just insulting, not to mention the fact that she was permantely injured, they doubted her skills which only made her more determined to survive.

"Mornin boys"

They all smiled at her, there was only one male left that only reguarded her as nothing more than a dumb chick with large tits and fortunately for Raven, he wasn't in yet.

"Morning my favourtie cripple"

Raven laughed, despite Eddie sounding like a jerk, he was actually quite sweet, at least he was when Raven was involved. She had become like a daughter he never had, and according to his latest test results, he never would have children.

"Oh Eddie, aren't you sweet, tell me why did you wife leave you?"

Eddie laughed, "Ooh the claws are early Rae, usually you only get defensive when we start mentioning guns, AK-47, Shotgun, _Colt_-45"

"Yeah, I'm really gonna enjoy throwin my spanner at you"

Eddie laughed again, his cracked and yellow teeth bouncing harshly in his mouth, the crinkle of his greying beard shone almost in the sunlight. "Away with you, we need coffee"

"Sweet, when you make mine Eddie, lots of sugar. Thank you"

As the day began to un-ravel, the normality finally washed over her allowing her to breathe easy. Bobby the boss, had shown up and started his work of keeping the garage open another day, Raven was under the hood of Chevy trying to figure out why it wasn't purring like a kitten. Even the sleaze-bag Marco was welcome, it just meant her day was typical and she wasn't expecting any shocks or surprises.

"Why Raven, you're looking hot today" Marco slid closer to the young girl, his dark skin almost brushing against her's, the scent of peppermint sprung into her nose making her want to punch him. He was far too close for her liking. Her aid was away from her, her aid now was the Chevy, Marco knew that she couldn't make a fast retreat or at least a violent point.

"Thank you, it's nice to know that sweat and grease-stains are attractive these days"

"You know we could go to the office to cool down"

"Yeah, that'll happen" Raven limped her way towards the engine, turning it on and smiling when it worked, sometimes she wished her leg was that easily fixed. Life, as it turned out, didn't work that way. Just as Raven was shutting the hood and thankfully Marco had left her alone now, her day took that turn, she could sense it coming but she had hoped that for once in her life she was wrong, no such luck.

"Raven?"

"Yes Bobby?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, as she looked around the garage, she realise that the men had all been stunned into some sort of silence,

"Bobby?" Everyone being silent was starting to freak her out and for a moment she wondered if she had gone back in time to the time where she was in hospital and couldn't hear a thing due to her own pain.

"You have a visitor, he's in the staff lounge"

"I have work to do"

"Go and see him, that's an order"

Raven rolled her eyes as Bobby finally got his garage back, "What are you standing around for? Work!"

Raven grabbed her crutch and felt that power come back to her, she was at ninety percent again. She didn't want to know who was waiting for her, she suspected it was her father. He used to come by everyday, a part of him felt guilty, after all it was his contact that had gotten her the job where Colt was, Raven reminded her father that there were only two guilty people involved with her 'accident', Colt and the guy that left her to die, Shawn Michales and all his greatness had nothing to do with it. Still Shawn felt a bit guilty, he couldn't help it.

She stopped when she opened the door, it wasn't her father. It was her uncle Triple H. She hadn't seen him in years, to have him here now took her breath away for a moment.

"Hey Raven, how are you?"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, finally she was able to regain her voice. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"I have nothing to say" There was no bad blood, but Hunter had his life and Raven had her's, they talked enough at family dinners, even then there wasn't much to talk about, now he was seeking her out to talk, it was just weird.

"It's important"

"Fine. I'm listenin Hunter. Talk"

"Can we go somewhere else? Like a cafe? You still drink coffee right?"

"I should slap you just for that, how could you ask me somethin so stupid, Do I still drink coffee? Of course I do!"

Hunter finally laughed "Well can I shout you a cup of coffee, your boss all ready said yes"

Raven knew she had no choice and as she followed Hunter out of the garage, she just knew her life was about to change once again and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

**A/N So thats chapter 1! Should I go on? Your thoughts and love in any form are greatly accepted! **


	2. Slap in the face or a good offer

**Chapter 2 Slap in the face or a good offer**

Hunter looked extremely un-comfortable as he settled into the diner that Raven had picked, Raven seemed to not notice or she ignored it, like a pro she pulled out her chair with her crutch and planted her ass on the seat. Hunter had a strong urge to wipe the chair down before he sat in it, as soon as his ass hit the chair a waitress strode over, a large woman with an even larger smile, her blue eyes burnt on Raven, her brown hair swinging wildly,

"Ah Raven my dear, same as usual?"

"Yes please Martha,"

Martha looked towards Hunter, he saw it in her eyes, question about who he was and why he was with Raven. "And for you Sir?"

"Nothing for me thank you"

Martha shot a look at Raven before going away,

"You know just because it's not the Ritz, don't mean it's bad food Hunter"

"And you're in a lovely mood today Raven"

"I get that way when people come to my place of work and drag me away" Raven clasped her hands together like a business man putting down his offer, "So why are you here Uncle?"

"I needed to talk to you about an idea I had"

"I keep tellin you, gettin a sex change just so you can see breasts anytime you like isn't a good idea"

Hunter couldn't help but let out a deep belly laugh, his blue eyes lighting up, at least she still had her sense of humor. "Well then I guess I can head back to the arena, now that I know your thoughts on that idea"

Raven gave Martha a smile as she put the two cups of coffees down, on the side of the saucer was alot of tiny sugar packets. "Thanks Martha"

"Your welcome love"

When Martha had left them alone, Raven turned her silver eyes back to her Uncle, with his short hair he looked older than his fourty-four years, she wanted to tell him that but she knew if she did, he would only stay longer and right now, she just wanted him to leave.

"So why are you here Uncle?" Raven started ripping the tops off her sugar packets, sugar was meant to be her enemy but Raven refused to cut it out, she all ready had health issues ruling her life, she wasn't about to let it take away her precious sugar. It was her stubborness in it's quietest form.

"Have you been watching the show lately?"

"Bits and peices, I can only watch it until a certain person comes on the screen, after I see that person, I get so angry I wind up breakin the damn thing, then I spend the night fixin it"

Hunter was curious about the person making her that angry but didn't question it, right now he had other fish to fry. "Your Aunt has decided to give wrestlin another go"

"Good for her"

"She has requested the best trainer money can buy"

"Good thing you have a lot of cash Uncle"

"She wants you"

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked to her Uncle, only seeing that he was serious as a heart attack. "What?"

"She wants you to train her and Brie Bella for their match"

"Why the hell would Steph want that?"

"Because she, like me, knows that you're very good at what you do"

"I didn't realise their match was about mechanics because that's all I am now Uncle, a mechanic"

"Raven you used to be very good at training people, even better at wrestling, I mean you taught Storm how to wrestle and I couldn't of done that any better myself"

"Key word there being _used too_, that part of my life is over now, has been for the past three years"

"That doesn't sound like the Raven Venom I used to know, the old Raven wouldn't let something little like a crippled leg stop her from doing what she wanted"

"What I want Hunter is to be left alone"

"Accordin to Shawn, you're doing very well at that so far, you hardly go anywhere anymore, except work"

"Hey, I go to _Tom's_"

"You and I know that doesn't count Raven"

"I'm confused, are you here for a trainer or are you trying to help me get outta my shell?"

"Both"

"Not interested, I have a job Hunter, I'm not lookin for another"

"Would you at least just think about it?"

"I have thought about it and my answer is no"

"Why? Other than the obvious I know that theres another reason"

"Because it's a slap in the face that's why, asking me to train people to do the job that rightfully should be mine, you're asking me to train stupid Diva's who are only concerned with stupid reality shows and how pretty they look"

"Are you calling my wife stupid?"

"I'm not talkin about this first training job, I'm talkin about when it's over, you decide that I did such a good job that I should just stay on, you know just till the end of the year, then one more year, why not? Then another, you see where I'm going with this"

"You're saw through my whole evil plan, you are good"

"Look Steph wants a good trainer so go and get her one, I'm not interested"

"Are you sure about that? I see it in your eyes you know Raven, your love and interest in wrestling hasn't quite vanished entirely, you badly wanna say yes to my offer, so why don't you?"

"Can I just point out the obvious, I'm crippled Hunter, how the hell do you expect me to train two people if I can barely stand"

"You and I both know that that won't be an issue for you"

Raven hated to admit it but he was right, if she put enough of her heart into it, she would make it work. Her other issue was also clear but only to her, if she started work at the WWE there was a very high chance that she would run into _him_, it was a can of worms that she didn't want to open anytime soon. Who _he _was had remained her secret, not even Storm knew who it was, Raven only ever called him the coward that left her to die because that's exactly what he did, he saw her bleeding out and close to death, and all _he_ did was shrug and walked away, it wasn't his problem and he wasn't about to make it his issue.

"Well if that's all Hunter, I should get back to work before Bobby has a bitch-fit"

Hunter grabbed her hand, soft yet firm and the look in her eyes only confirmed what he all ready knew, the fighter in her was still there, it always would be.

"At least think about my offer, _really_ think about it. You know how to get in contact with me, you have three days to decide and I hope for everyone's sake, you accept my offer"

All the way home Raven thought about her Uncle's offer, she couldn't stop thinking about it. As much as she hated to admit it, she did miss wrestling, even if it was just training people she would still take it, wrestling in any form would never truely leave her and Hunter was giving her another chance, even if it still felt like a slap in the face. Raven let it all go around in her head, against her will she started thinking about how to train two people when she could barely walk, as always her mind was thinking about ways around the problem, the thrill of getting into a wrestling ring again made her smile, it had been awhile since she had felt that buzz, she missed it more than she realised, or at least more than she was willing to admit. Raven had just made it up the hill when her name hit the air,

"Raven!"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, Raven turned and looked Colt right in the face, she learnt her lesson last time, don't ever turn your back on Colt, he will not hesitate to ram a steel pipe through your leg and leave you crippled. Her hand grasped her crutch, it wasn't enough that she was crippled, he had to keep rubbing her nose in it. Colt didn't even have time to open his mouth again, that metal aid wrapped around his cheek so painfully Colt was sure he had just lost another few teeth, his body didn't quite fall down the hill, he was able to grab onto the railing, he saw it, that evil glaring in her silver eyes. With her good leg and her weight pulled the right way, Raven let her foot hit the middle of his chest and at last his body tumbled down the hill. He landed in a sprawled heap at the bottom, Raven merely glared at him as he slowly started to move, his words calling out that she was crippled psychopath and he was going to get revenge. Raven just laughed, the only thing Colt could do now was kill her, that would be a step worse than being crippled.

Raven didn't know why Colt insisted on torturing her, all she knew was the day they met he had made it his mission to make her life a living hell, up until he rammed that pipe through her leg, she handled everything he dished out. Perhaps that was the reason he went too far, he wanted to hurt her in the worst of ways. Colt didn't realise it but he was more lucky that sister Iziah was locked away for the rest of time, Raven had never told Iziah what had happened to her leg, she knew it would be all the reason Iziah needed to escape jail and commit one last murder, bringing her total to lucky thirteen. Raven pulled up her phone, typing in Hunter's number, her silver eyes never left Colt,

"Raven? I didn't expect your call so soon"

"I'll see you tomorrow Hunter, I accept your offer" Raven tuned out as Hunter gave her the details, she figured she was doing the right thing, if she could handle Colt she could handle _him_.


	3. Now thats a slap in the face

**Chapter 3 Now that's a slap in the face**

By the time Storm came home, Raven was in her rocking chair on the porch asleep. It wasn't the first time Storm had caught her cousin asleep in the chair, it reminded her of their grandmother, life tried her out so easily her body fell asleep the first place it found, this case it was the rocking chair. Storm nudged her awake, not really wanting to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. Raven pulled herself up, even after all this time, it still amazed Storm that Raven had managed adjust to only having one leg, somedays she couldn't even tell that Raven was crippled and it was like her crutch was just some decorative peice.

"So your Dad came to see me today" Raven said as Storm put her stuff away and went about making a coffee, both of them fuelled on coffee, it was usually the first thing they did when they got home.

"Yeah he said he wanted to see you, he left out why"

"He wanted to offer me a job"

"I wasn't aware that his company was concerned about waste management, thats the only reason I could think of to bring you in, to get rid of all their food scraps"

"You're funny" Raven retorted dryly, "He wanted to offer me a job training Steph and Brie Bella for their match at Summerslam"

"No offence Rae, but how can you do that when you can barely stand"

"Yes! Thank you!" Raven cheered so loudly Storm jumped, almost spilling the precious coffee every which way, thankfully she didn't. "I told him the same thing but he just looked at me like I was faking my whole injury and I wasn't really crippled"

"Kinda wish you were faking it, but then again no one is that good an actress"

Raven laughed "Not even Iziah and that girl managed to fool almost every cop in town that she was innocent"

"Yeah until she got bored of saying no, then suddenly her answer was yes"

Storm looked to her phone as it buzzed again, the same person asking the same question hoping for a different answer, instead Storm just looked at it and deleted the message.

"You know you can answer him, just once to say go away"

Storm turned her white eyes back to her cousin, she didn't have to say it because Storm knew Raven got it, if she sent that text then Roman would stop and she didn't want him to stop, then again she didn't want him to continue either, she was confused as to what she wanted, it was the only reason she kept ignoring him knowing that Roman wouldn't give up, not until he was told too in a final sort of way.

"I'm gonna go and pack, if anyone rings for me, tell them I'm dead and we'll have that conversation never" Raven said as she took her coffee out to her garage to pack for her trip tomorrow.

Raven settled herself on her Uncle's private plane, she didn't exactly get much sleep the night before, her mind was heavy and her leg was oozing, she was tempted to ring Hunter and tell him she couldn't go, but that wasn't like her, if she said she was going to do something, she made it her mission to at least try to see it through, death itself was pretty much the only way to stop her, her leg was proof of that. Hunter settled into a seat opposite her, her nimble fingers were wrapped around a pack of cards. She would fan them out face up for a split moment then scoop them up and go through them one by one, dictating their exact order. Raven was the only one out of all the girls that could do that, their memories weren't trained as well as her's was. It was the reason why Hunter guessed she was so haunted, her memory wasn't just trained to remember the good things, it was also fixated on the bad.

"So how're you feeling?" Hunter asked brightly as Raven started to play Patience, her memory could have a rest now.

"I've been better"

"Is your leg all right?"

Raven groaned "I wish you people would stop asking me that, seriously you askin that every six seconds don't make you concerned, it just gets on my tits"

Hunter ignored that, along with her attitude, he was concerned but clearly she had had enough of people being concerned. Raven didn't exactly have the easiest life, not that his own girl could say different, but while Storm used it as her reason to get stronger, Raven felt as though she had had enough fighting, now she just wanted to be left alone, it was another reason why Hunter insisted she took this job, not only did his wife get the best, Raven perhaps would come out of her shell again and realise that people weren't all bad. At least anyone that wasn't Colt, Hunter still swore black and blue that when he found Colt, it wouldn't end well.

"Your Grandfather will be happy to see you, it's his birthday you know"

"I do know thats why I got him this" Raven answered pulling a little box out of her pocket, her hand proved to still be as fast as anything, they went to her pocket and back to the cards in a matter of seconds.

"He hasn't seen you in months, you used to go over every Sunday"

"Yeah well I got the feelin he wanted to be left alone so he could talk to his plants in peace"

"Why was he talking to the plants?"

"Me thinks he was stoned but hey, don't take my word for it, it wasn't like my own sister did the same thing"

Hunter couldn't help but laugh "He wasn't talkin to the plants"

Raven just shrugged "If you say so. Look Hunter, I appreciate everythin but I just wanna be left alone for the mean time, I wanna play my game in peace"

"All right, just don't be shy about asking for help, it's what I'm here for"

"Uh-huh" Raven went back to her game, the little part of her mind going back to _him_, she hoped that she would be able to avoid him but even she knew that was asking too much, if there was one thing that she couldn't avoid, it was eventually running into Dean Ambrose.

By the time Raven had let her feet hit the ground, she was ready to stretch her limbs, Hunter had left her to get a cup of coffee and have a rest, today wasn't a training day much to her annoyance, she wanted to get this over with as fast as humanely possible. People glanced at her as she hobbled by, her crutch making a tapping like high-heels, all ready her hip was starting to hurt but as always she ignored it. Everything seemed to jiggle and wobble as she moved. It was a steady rhythm that she soon grew used too.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes"

Raven found herself stopping, her face cracking into a genuine smile, Roman may of been the evil ex, but he was also a friend and Raven wasn't about to change that.

"Hey Roman, how are you?"

"I'm good, so do I get a hug?" Roman teased wonderin how she was ever going to stretch her five-three frame up his six-eight one,

"No but you get one of these" Raven awkwardly patted his thick arm with her spare hand, the skin smooth under her hand.

"Well now I do feel special" Roman gave her a huge grin which really did not suit him, not that she would say that, "So...how is she?"

"Oh no you don't, you know the rules, I am not gettin in the middle of you two, you wanna know how she is, you ask her"

"And I suppose it don't matter that she ain't talking to me"

Her hand tightened around her crutch, it always got tighter when she got emotional, as her father had named it. "I am not gettin in between you two Roman, the last time I did that I wound up in hospital and I fucking hate hospitals!"

"All right, I get it" Roman rolled those grey eyes, he had to admit that even though Raven wouldn't say anything about Storm, he was at least glad they were still friends, Raven being on your side was always better than the alternative.

"So how have you been Raven?"

"Oh please don't ask that, everyone always asks it, and it's starting to get on my tits"

"It's kinda the obvious thing to ask Rae, besides I haven't asked it in a while so give me credit for that"

"My leg is fine, a bit sore and oozy but fine otherwise, of course it probably doesn't help kickin Colt's ass down the hill, oh wait it does"

"Roman!" Dean shouted down the corrider sending a cold front up Raven's spine. That twang was one she would never forget. For the first time in her entire life, Raven wished she could become invisible at will. Dean let his blue eyes look to her, they lit up like a Christmas tree,

"Hello pretty girl"

That was just too much of an insult, after what he did he had no right to turn around and play nice. Raven let out a growl making Dean smirk,

"Did she just growl? What are you a rabid dog?"

"I don't think she likes you"

Dean let his eyes look her over properly, looking at her now he was sure that he knew her. There was something familiar about her, he just couldn't let his warped brain wrap around how and where he knew her from. Her tiny body wrapped in black and tattoos tightened up, those ashy eyes turning hard as steel. With the weird array of black and silver ringlets, tattoos and black, he figured it would be easy to place her, instead it was becoming harder and harder. Like when he thought he had it, it vanished out of sight.

"Do I know you?"

"No" Raven spit out keeping her sight away from Dean, she didn't trust herself right now, she had promised that she would try to stay out of pysical fights these days, she wasn't a front runner to win anymore, Dean was pressing it.

"Are you sure? I swear I know you"

"Well you don't" Raven snapped again, that was the sad part of it all really, Dean didn't even know who she was and yet he did what he did, she wasn't sure whose actions were worse, Dean's or Colt's.

Raven looked to Roman, "I have to go now, I'm so dizzy with rage I can barely see straight"

Dean wasn't ready to let her go so soon, he needed to figure this out before it drove him crazy, his fingers reached out for her wrist. With nothing more than a rabid growl and a well practiced swing, that metal crutch wrapped around his face knocking his two hundred pound frame to the ground.

She glared at his shocked face before stumbling on, Dean just lay back letting the dizzying pain warp his face. Like so many others before him, he never saw that crutch coming.

Roman helped him up trying not to laugh, no one would of guessed that the tiny skeleton of Raven could swing so hard and fast, they all counted her out, they learnt not to do that pretty fast, evidently as Dean had just learnt.

"What the fuck man!?"

"You tell me and we'll both know"

"Fucking psychopaths" Dean muttered testing his jaw delicately, thankfully it wasn't broken, just bruised as was his ego.

Roman just laughed "Dude you have no idea"

He knew there was no point in telling Dean to stay away from her, thanks to that one smack, Raven had just earnt herself another shadow in the form of Dean Ambrose.


	4. I'm not a wicked witch!

**A/N **Thanking you guys for all the love! You guys make the story worth writing! Onwards we go!

**Chapter 4 I'm not a wicked witch!**

Dean saw her sitting at the hotel bar, her metal aid resting on her lap. A tall drink of something black beside her, he watched her for a moment, it was like a pattern. She would take a drink, set it down and fan out the cards, she would deal three, look them over, then deal three more underneath the first set, every now and then, she would place a card on top of the others, he had no idea what she was doing but a part of him had to know. Just like he had to know why she smacked him across the face, the bruise had vanished for the mean time, the make-up girls certainly knew their craft. He stayed where he was for a few more seconds, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say, Dean still had no idea how or where he knew her from, the only explaination he could come up with was, he had slept with her a while ago and hadn't called her back, he did that alot in his younger days, now not so much. Eyeing her slender frame and large bust, he figured that he would remember bedding someone that looked like her. Dean decided that he wasn't going to get answers from his spot. He let his frame sit down a stool away from her's, he doubted that her crutch could catch him from where he was.

"I take it there is a reason you wrapped your crutch around my face"

Raven didn't even look up, she just went on with her cards, "Sometimes I get mad"

"So I was right, I do know you"

"Nope"

"So you got mad at nothing and decided to smack my face in?"

Raven finally looked up at him, her silver eyes almost placid looking, "Huh...oh wait there it is"

"What?"

"That uncontrollable urge to ram my fist through your pretty little face"

"So we don't know each other and yet you have this urge to punch my face in, you don't find that weird?"

"Nope"

Dean was coming to the end of his patience, somehow he manged to hold on for a little bit longer. It was odd, but even though she was clearly angry and wanted nothing more than to punch his face in, he liked being there with her, he liked talking to her. Other than the fact that she was clearly psychotic, she was...he couldn't think of the word but it wasn't exactly bad. Maybe he _had_ taken one too many head shots, finding the person who wanted to re-arrange your face attractive wasn't right. Not that Dean over-thought that, he tried not to over think much these days.

"Is that all?"

"No that's not all. You smacked me for a reason and I wanna know why"

"I wouldn't take it personally Dean, I just don't like you" Raven went back to her cards, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach, she didn't know what it was but it only made it hard to function.

"Cause I happen to think that maybe we had a night together and you're all pissy cause I never called you back"

Raven finally stopped all movement and turned her eyes back to him, her movements seemed somewhat robotic. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard"

"I honestly don't know if I want to vomit or smack you out again, possibly both"

"Because if that's the case Raven, I think you should just get over it"

"What you did, or didn't do in this case, is much worse than some stupid one night stand theory you may have"

"C'mon Raven, we both know that we do know each other, you might as well just tell me how"

"How bout I don't and just settle for smashing your pretty little face in, that works for me"

Dean finally let his body slide closer to her's, he swore he could feel the ice wisping off her body. His large hand landed in her crutch, halting any thought she had about using it as a weapon,

"You know me"

Raven wrenched her crutch back and scooped up her cards, "I don't know you Dean and I don't wish too" Raven looped her arm in the circle and slid off her seat, she was more than ready to leave Dean far behind.

"Raven"

She didn't know why she turned around, she knew she should've of just ignored the fucker but she didn't. She didn't even see that drink coming, it splashed her face and dribbled down her shirt.

"Thought you would like to finish your drink"

"Did you seriously just throw a drink at me? What the hell do you think I am? A wicked witch"

Dean just laughed in the young girls face, walking away and leaving her wet. Raven felt that rage come back with a vegence, picking up the glass with her good arm, she heaved it as hard as she could. It smashed against the wall, mere inches from the back of Dean's head. Dean calmly turned around and stalked his back to her, his body so close to her's, all he felt now was a heat. Rage and lust rolled into one, he couldn't explain it nor would he try. Raven stayed in his face matching his rage, she was only upset about the fact that she had missed. She had no idea what he was thinking or what his next move would be, she only knew that she would survive it, she didn't pull through her leg ordeal just to be ended by someone like Dean Ambrose.

"Don't do this Raven, picking fights with me will be the stupidest thing you've ever done"

"Trust me Dean, no matter how this turns out, I've done way stupider things"

Raven was tempted to head butt him or hit him in some way but the need to get away from him was stronger, plus the need to get dry was also strong.

"Just tell me and I'll leave you alone!" Dean called after her, he just knew that if she didn't tell him it was going to drive him crazy.

"Fuck off and die!" Raven called back, all pleasant and nice. Dean knew that if he was going to find out how he knew her, he was going to have to ask someone else.


	5. Still angry vs not so angry

**Chapter 5 Still angry vs not so angry**

Roman punched in the same number he always used after work, he knew that maybe it was a little sad and desperate that he kept trying to get Storm back but he didn't care, Storm was the one girl he wanted for now and forever and he wasn't about to give up. So as always after a grueling match and even longer media process, Roman was in his hotel room for the night, punching in her number and getting the same voice message. Roman had no idea what he would say if she actually answered but he figured for the meantime he didn't have to worry about that. Hearing her voice message was the closet he would get to actually hearing her sweet accent, now he knew that was sad. Roman let out a tired sigh, flopping down on the soft bed. He was used to the days when he had to share with Dean and Seth, they would always give him long looks while he sat in his seat, punching in that same number. They told him to move on and find someone who was more willing, but Roman knew there was no point in that, his heart belonged to Storm, it did the moment they 'accidentally' bumped into each other. Accidentally meant that Raven litarally shoved Roman into her cousin, Roman had seen Storm a few times before but was actually too shy to go and say anything, so one day while they were 'being idiots' (as Raven put it) she decided enough was enough, with her good hand and super-human strength, she managed to heave Roman into Storm. They got talking and the rest was history. That was until Storm found out the bad news she didn't really want to get.

Roman pressed the number in again, seventh time is the charm. He would only dial seven times a night before giving up and going to sleep. It seemed less sad that way. He waited as the ringing tone went on, soon he would hear her voice message and his night would be complete.

"Hello?"

Roman stayed shocked for a moment, Storm had actually answered and for the moment his voice was gone.

"Hello? At least say something, it took me ages tryin to find me phone"

"Can't believe you actually answered the phone" Roman got out at last, he knew for a fact that Storm knew who it was. Caller ID was invented for that very reason.

"Yeah well I'm drunk" Storm got out coldly.

"You don't drink. It hurts your stomach"

"Well maybe I was just so angry and hurt that I thought perhaps alcohol would help"

"And I guess saying sorry for the millionth time don't make a difference"

"My boyfriend turns out to all ready have a wife and child and when I find out I'm expected to just get over it! Well I'm soooo sorry Roman but I can't do that"

"_Ex_-wife" Roman reminded her "And there was a reason I didn't tell you about her, she is not relevant"

"And I suppose your daughter is the same?"

"No, that was cowardice on my part"

"Like you know the meaning of that word" Storm snapped bitterly, it sounded like an insult but in fact it was her angry form of a compliment, Roman usually wasn't afraid of anything and at times, he was her human shield.

"Storm, I made a mistake in not telling you about Jesie and I'm sorry about that but its not like you told me everything to start with"

"No you're right I didn't but I did eventually and admit it, my story is alot different to yours"

"How? Its a part of your past that you don't like dragging up and Jesie is no different to me"

"Because it's a fuckload easier to say 'oh FYI I all ready have a wife' than it is to say 'Oh FYI when I was five I was kidnapped by a dude who would wind up torturing me for eleven years before I was finally rescued by a cousin I didn't know I had'

"See rolled right off your tongue Storm"

Storm had to bite her lip, she didn't want Roman to know that he could still make her laugh with his fucked up sense of humor.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my ex-wife"

"You know that I can live with, that I can get over but the fact that you decided that I wasn't good enough to meet your daughter, well that just hurts more than you could ever know Roman"

"When I did say that?"

"You didn't have too" Storm snapped back, "It was quite obvious, I'm good enough to share your bed and every other aspect of your life but I couldn't even meet the one person who means more to you than life, or dare I say it, me"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth" Roman wasn't sure how he actually managed to keep his temper in check, in fact the weird part was, he wasn't even angry, her assumptions only made him realise that while she was willing to trust him with her past, he wasn't quite willing to do the same.

"You know Roman why don't you just go back to lying, clearly you're very good at that. At least it doesn't have to involve me and you talking"

"Storm, don't hang up on me, at least be woman enough to let me say good-bye"

"Fuck off" Storm snapped hanging up the phone. No matter what anyone said, Roman would call this progress.

Storm's phone rang almost instantly the moment she hung up on Roman, her caller ID flashed but she didn't bother reading it.

"I said fuck off!"

"And hello to you too Princess"

"Sorry Raven" Storm blushed despite Raven not being able to see her "I thought you" "Was Roman. Is your caller ID not workin?"

"Yeah I didn't check it, I had just hung up on him"

"You actually answered the phone? Shocking"

"I missed his voice" Storm admitted quietly as though Roman would hear her from there. "I hate it but I do miss him. Stupid smug bastard"

"Sounds like your more angry at yourself than him" Raven thought outoud, "Which would explain why you told him to fuck off"

"Trust me, I'm mad at him"

"For the obvious, but you're more mad at yourself because you want to take him back but you keep holding yourself away from that"

"Ok thats enough psychology outta you. Why did you even ring me anyway?"

"I wanted to know, is it insane to think your sworn enemy is kinda cute?"

"Uh yes I would say its a tad insane. Why?"

"Cause obviously I think my sworn enemy, well sworn enemy number three is kinda cute. Stupid bastage"

"Number three?"

"Number one-equal is the whore and the French. Number two is Colt, and number three is..." "Is?" Storm prompted, she wanted to know more than anything who the scum was that left her cousin for dead. Raven always said it didn't matter and so many times she was close to saying their name but she would always catch herself, Storm knew there was no point in pressing because Raven would just shut down.

"Is kinda cute even though I'm meant to hate his freakin guts" Raven finished before letting out a yawn, "Just thought I would run that by you. Anyways I'll go now, I'm tired and I possibly have a long day ahead of me tomorry"

"So you're gonna go to bed and dream of your sworn enemy?" Storm teased making Raven laugh.

"Just like you're goin to go to bed and dream of Roman"

Raven had no idea just how right she was.

**A/N Hopefully you guys still like this story, clearly I've just made up some names because lets face it, its a work of fiction! I will try my hardest to update more frequently! And any love in any form is appreciated! Onwards we go! **


	6. Small infection

**Chapter 6 Small infection**

_The darkness was over bearing, it consumed her whole. Raven tried to shuffle out of it but her leg refused to move. Raven let out a curse as she forced her leg to move, the darkness was getting heavy now, it didn't want to let her go. Raven couldn't see anything in front of her and everything behind her just vanished, it was like the end of the world but no one thought to stop and tell the cripple. Raven tried to keep calm but the panic rose higher and higher. Light suddenly came giving everything an un-earthly glow. It didn't put Raven at ease at all, it only made her more aware of the fact that she wasn't alone. Danger like none other pounded in her ears, it told her that the presence with her was dangerous and if she went near it, she wouldn't come out alive. A light hand touched her shoulder, a smooth drawl coming with it. _

_"Are you ok?"_

_Raven hated it but when she looked up to the blue eyes of Dean Ambrose, the fear of danger went away, whatever was in here with her, Dean would protect her from. She didn't want to feel the sudden relief but thats all she got._

_"Yeah, I guess"_

_Dean slipped his hand from her shoulder, he let his hand slide into her free one. "It gets eerie here at night especially when everyone else has gone home" _

_Raven found herself walking in time to his footsteps, the longer she was with him the safer she felt. She didn't want him to leave her, she knew that the moment he left, the danger would be back and she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it the second time around. _

_"Why are you here Dean?"_

_"I wanted to make sure that you got back all right" He gave her that trademark Dean Ambrose smirk, Raven blushed and turned away still very aware this his hand was locked in her's. Dean walked her right back to the hotel, his hand didn't drop her's until she was at her door. _

_"Thank you Dean"_

_"You're welcome Raven"_

_"Why did you help me? You could've left me in the dark to die"_

_"I think I've done that enough don't you think"_

_"I wish you didn't, you're kinda cute" Raven blushed again, the words falling out before she could stop it, she didn't want him to know that but evidently, it was something that he needed to know._

_"I will make it up to you"_

_Raven really hoped he did because the longer he lingered there with her the more attraction she suddenly felt. _

Needless to say, thanks to that dream Raven wasn't in a very good mood that morning. It was bad enough that she suddenly felt attraction, an emotion she had never felt before but to feel it for Dean Ambrose? That was just too much, her first crush on the opposite sex had to be someone that would so coldly leave her to die, now she knew for sure that she was insane. Raven pushed the dream from her head and got on with her day, at least she tried too. After a quick coffee and even quicker introduction, Raven was in the ring with her aunt and the Bella twins, getting them ready for their match, it certainly didn't help her mood that Dean had decided to sit in the empty arena and watch the girls. Raven ignored him the best she could but that didn't help, everytime she moved she was well aware that Dean's blue eyes were staring a hole through her.

"Ok, stop!" Raven stomped her crutch in annoyance, Brie and Steph were going all right but clearly they could be better. "Steph just because she's dainty don't mean she's gonna break if you hit her" Raven gave her the coldest looks as she turned her angry wrath towards Brie, "And you, when you go into this match the fans are going to be expecting white hot rage, and you're givin them a hissy-fit not stop _trying_ to hit her and _hit her_!" Raven stomped her crutch again, her face turning red, she wasn't really mad at Steph or Brie, it was Dean sitting in the arena watching her, but mostly it was herself, she wanted Dean to go away but at the same time, she wanted him to stay.

"See this is why I don't teach amatuers" Raven snapped clutching her aid for dear life. Steph reconized the signs right away, someone was about to get a crutch to the face.

"Raven you need to calm down, just a little"

Raven was about to snap back but decided not too, it wasn't Steph or Brie's fault that Dean was here, nor was it their fault that the longer he was there, the more confused she got.

"All right, I'm calm" Raven took a breath, "But that don't mean I'm wrong, you need to stop taking it easy on her Steph, and you need to get angrier, you know you're not gonna be fired if you fight back. Now start again"

Nikki came down the ring before they could start earning another growl from Raven, which was quickly silenced by Stephanie.

"Nikki this is Raven, our trainer"

"Hi" Nikki beamed, her part was easy so thankfully she got to skip the Raven training. "How's it going so far?"

"Good, well good enough. Raven is kinda grumpy" Stephanie let out a tiny laugh.

"Is she grumpy cause Dean is looking at her boobs" Nikki laughed making Raven's mood even worse.

"He is not doin that" She snapped out so harshly Nikki took a step back.

"I kinda am" Dean threw out just for good measure, he wondered if he pressed her buttons enough, she would explode.

"Keep doin it and I'm-a wrap this crutch around your face"

"Hope you do better than last time Raven, barely got a bruise"

"Yeah because you're wearin make up like a common whore" Raven spat out finally facing him, now she wished she hadn't. Those blue eyes were exactly the same in her dream, kind and warm.

"Am I a pretty whore?" Dean gushed at her, Raven had to bite her lip to stop the sudden onslaught of laughter. He wasn't meant to be making her laugh, he was meant to be dying and away from her.

"All right thats enough you two" Steph laughed "I'm going to meet Hunter for lunch, when I get back we'll go over the match again"

"And I'm going with Nikki and John for lunch, Raven you're welcome to join us" Brie decided it would be at least nice to try and extend the hand of friendship, right now Raven seemed bitchy but then again, Brie was always told not to judge a book by its cover.

"Nah I'm cool but before you go, can I have a quick word?"

Brie wasn't sure if she wanted to be semi-alone with Raven but then again Nikki was there and if worse came to worse, Dean Ambrose was there.

Raven pulled her to an absent corner of the ring, her attention on Brie where it should be instead of near Dean Ambrose. Smug bastard that he was.

"Look I know I'm being harsh but it's not personal, it's just so you and Steph have the best match possible"

"Really? It seems personal to me"

"Well its not. See this is why I don't train people, I get way too bitchy"

Brie laughed "You're not that bad Raven"

"Trust me, it gets worse"

Brie actually laughed "Good I can't wait, as long as its not personal"

"Unless you're Dean Ambrose, it's not personal, now go and enjoy your lunch. I've got to figure a way outta the ring"

Raven watched the girls go, when she turned around Dean was on the apron. Raven almost had a heart attack, the last she saw he was in the grandstands, how the hell did he manage to move so goddam fast.

"Wanna explain that last part Raven?"

"No I do not" Raven snapped going to a different part of the ring and making her way out. It wasn't as difficult as some people thought. She would hold into the ropes, put her crutch on the ring apron, slide down to the canvas and roll out the bottom rope. Once she had her crutch she was able to stand and regain that small amount of power she had.

"Why don't you just tell me Raven, I'm gonna find out eventually"

"No you're not because quite frankly Mr Ambrose, you are an idiot. And now I have to go because if I stay here any longer with you, well it won't end very well and thats the last thing I need"

Raven made her very slow get away, more annoyed that she had allowed him to get under her skin and into her system. Perhaps it was time to let the voices win and just go back to where she started, at least she wouldn't have to deal with Dean.


	7. Let it crash down

**Chapter 7 Let it crash down**

It became a ritual from that first meeting on, Dean would sit in the arena grand-stands and Raven would train the girls. They were getting better, so much better that Raven had finally stopped her random shouting, she had also stopped stomping her crutch in annoyance. Steph and Brie had taken her 'advice' and were now doing the job properly. With the way they were throwing punches at each other one would think they really did hate each other, Raven knew better because everyday after training, Steph, Hunter, Brie and Daniel Bryan would go out for lunch or something, they invited Raven but she always declined, saying that her leg needed to rest, in reality she just didn't want to be their fifth wheel. Besides with Dean staring at her so intently, she always left the day with a very bad taste in her mouth. It didn't help that he had the nerve to smile and wave at her as though they were friends. Raven didn't ever want to be friends with him. Ever. If she had it her way she would stab a brand new pattern in his pretty face. Her sickening dreams had gotten worse, they had progressed slightly, not only was he now holding her hand and leading her out of the light, she found her dream self talking to him about things she would never tell anyone, dream or not. Dream-Dean however seemed to get more information than anyone else and that was just from a smile and a nod. She hated that her dream self was so...nice to him.

Dean watched her intently as the other girls finally left her on her own, Dean didn't quite get that, he figured since Raven was crippled, Steph wouldn't want her alone, it wasn't as though she had all her defences in tact. The girls said good-bye as Raven denied their request to join them once again, she only had one plan. Get coffee and avoid Dean at all costs. In the past day or so, he had been getting bolder, it was like he knew of her dreams because he had suddenly developed this need to talk to her. This desire to try his flirty tactics on her and the part she hated the most was the fact that it was kinda working. Her insides turned to jelly making every nerve ending she had pulse rapidly, her heart-beat loud in her ear drums. She wouldn't display it on her face but she was sure he could see it in her eyes, if his hand touched her's he would feel it on her skin. Raven had no idea what she was feeling, ok so she did know but she wasn't about to face it, not with the past looming so brightly in her head. Raven refused to acknowledge any sort of emotional feeling towards Dean Ambrose, except perhaps for raw and utter hatred. That she could allow herself to feel.

"Hey Raven" Dean let his smirk wash over her, he admitted freely that she was way prettier up close, it was the reason he kept trying to get closer to her, she was something nice to look at and he hadn't found that in a while.

"Piss off"

Dean just laughed, it was her nice way of saying hello and he would take it with all he had. Perhaps one day she would actually say hello and not just a random insult.

"Was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me?" He knew that wouldn't work, it never did and yet he still found himself asking, Dean figured that her anger at him wouldn't or couldn't last forever, at least he hoped it couldn't. From what Raven had said and how she acted he wasn't so sure.

Raven let those silver orbs fall to his pretty blue ones, "I would rather preform self mummification on myself and shove a rusty hook up my nose, swirl my brain around and rip it out my nostrils than to have coffee with you Dean Ambrose"

"Well that sounds painful Raven"

"Well maybe I should preform it on you first Dean and you can tell me if it's painful or not"

Dean lent against the ropes, he didn't exactly have her trapped but add in the fact that she could move as fast as he could in a way he did have her trapped.

"C'mon Raven, one cup of coffee is all I ask"

"I would rather scoop out my eyeballs with a junkie's recently used cooking spoon"

"You know a simple no would suffice"

"Do you even know what that means? Or are you just using random words to make yourself sound smarter"

Dean laughed again, he couldn't help it, it just came out before he could even get angry at her insult. "Man are you always this bitchy?"

"Only towards people I don't like" Raven gave him a sarcastic grin before her whole face turned dark again. "Did you throw another drink at me?"

"Um no"

Raven looked down, her training pants turning a dark red, the wetness slipping down towards her ankle, "Oh no" Raven tried to sit down to attend to her leg but it didn't quite work out that way, her leg decided it had had enough and just crumpled from underneath her, her ass hit the canvas with a hard bump.

"Mother-fucker!" Raven yelled as the pain made it's circuit, she wasn't sure which was worse, the pain in her leg, the blood or the fact that Dean was suddenly by her side looking worried and afraid. Raven would've punched him if she wasn't in so much pain. Raven ignored his blue eyes scrunched up in fear, her shirt came off and burrowed against the split in her leg, it wasn't bad at least, she would survive it but it was still annoying. It meant that she would have to use Dean of all people to get back to the trainers room. "Are you ok?" Dean had to ask the stupid question, her leg was pissing out with blood and her face had gone a dangerous shade of pale, how exactly would she be ok? Still it popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Raven gave him the meanest look he had ever seen, he swore he could see flames burning in her silver orbs. "Why don't you just piss off? You didn't seem to care the last time I was bleedin out and almost dying"

Dean ignored that for now, he stored it in his mind to ask about later. "Can you stand?"

"Does it fucking look like it?" Raven snapped, oddly feeling a little guilty for snapping at the only person near her at the time. Raven made sure the bleeding had stopped, at least the blood had decided to stay inside her body unlike last time.

"At least the bleedin has stopped" Raven muttered looking towards Dean hating this with every fibre in her being, "Can you help me up please"

Dean kept the grin to himself, slipping his arms around her felt better than any woman he had had the pleasure of touching, her tattooed skin felt softer than most women, maybe it was just the fact that he liked her so much. Still he couldn't help but be glad for the pleasure of touching her. Raven hated how she had to use Dean as her third leg,

"Raven?"

She looked up feeling so relieved that her leg almost gave out again, never in her life had she been so happy to see Randy Orton. Those cold blue eyes looking worried and angry as they stared between Raven and Dean.

"Thank God for Hunter and his paranoia! Can you help me Randy?"

Dean hated letting her go but he knew he had no choice in that, Dean helped her down into Randy's waiting arms. The envy swirled inside his bones, his body quaking at the sight of Raven in another man's arms. Raven gave him a look as he passed her her metal leg, Dean couldn't dechipher it but in his head, he had gotten inside the first line of defence. He would take that victory.

"I can walk Randal"

"Yeah ok, I'm not being bitch-slapped back to the stone-age because you decided to be stubborn"

"Steph wouldn't hit you"

"I was talking about Hunter" Randy grinned making Raven laugh, she did like the feeling of not having to walk although being in Randy's arms felt kinda weird. At least she knew he wasn't feeling any sort of sexual emotion from it, that would just be weird.

Raven let out a short annoyed sigh, hating the way she was raised. "Can you tell Dean I said thank you"

"Thank you?" Randy raised an eye-brow, like everyone else he knew that Raven hated him and like everyone else he didn't know why, Randy assumed it was just Dean in genral, he had a tendency to rub people the wrong way.

"I hate it but thats how I was raised, can you just make sure to re-enforce the fact that I still hate him and I don't wanna suddenly become BFF's"

Randy laughed as he took her to the trainers room "I guess I can do that"

"Thanks Randy. Oh and can you not tell Hunter that my leg failed, he would have a bitch fit"

"That I can't do and you know that"

"C'mon Randy, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine"

Randy hated those words out of her mouth but he knew that if he didn't agree Raven would open her mouth and he didn't exactly want people to find out his dirty little secret, he had gone almost ten years withou people knowing, he wasn't about to blow it all now.

"All right but thats the last time you get to use that against me" Randy dropped her off at the trainers room so she could rest her leg and make sure everything was all right.

"Thanks Randy"

"Anytime Princess"

Randy, true to his word for once stopped in at Dean's locker room, he didn't want to be here and from the look on Dean's face, he didn't want Randy anywhere near him.

"What do you want?" Dean bit out, that envy was still nestling in his veins digging deeper until it was obvious that it wouldn't be leaving out anytime soon.

"Raven has a message for you"

"Which is?" Dean looked up hoping that Randy wouldn't see the sudden hope in his blue eyes.

"She told me to tell you that she still hates you" "I got that"

"And she doesn't suddenly wanna become BFF's" "Aw now who will give this friendship bracelet too?"

"But she would like to say thank you"

"For?" The confusion hit him fast, he wasn't expecting her to be greatful for his little bit of assistance.

"Gee Dean I don't know, for not leaving her alone in the ring to bleed out and die!"

The puzzle snapped into place, it hit him so fast the envy was replaced with dizzyness. Little white dots appeared in his vision as the truth set in and pulled him deeper into the dizzying swirl.

He had left her to die once before, when she first sustained her injury. No wonder Raven hated him so much and not one ounce of him blamed her, he would be mad too. Now Dean knew what he had to do only he knew that Raven wouldn't make it easy. No matter, Dean liked a challenge.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Hopefully this makes up for that! Onwards we go! **


	8. Remember

**Chapter 8 Remember**

The more Dean thought about it, the more it came back to him. He didn't want it too but his brain gave him no choice. He was back in that hallway, back to the day where the only person that mattered was Dean Ambrose. Everyone else could go to hell. Dean tried to go through his day as normal as possible but it was clear that his head was somewhere else, he just couldn't get the image of Raven and all that blood out of his head. Nor could he get her apology out of his mind, if she was so hell bent on hating him then why would she say thank you. Randy had said it was because of how she was raised, Dean didn't remember much about his own rearing so he had no idea what it was like to have those kinds of morals.

By the time Dean got back to his home for the night, a random hotel room he decided it was time to remember his wrong-doing from the start. Dean shoved his gear down and flopped on the bed, his eyes drifted shut and for a moment in time, he was outside of himself watching the past take place again.

_He saw himself walking down that same dank corrider, his boots collided with the floor with his angry vengence, angry at the world and how suddenly he was no longer important. For a moment in time he was the most important thing in the world, then the drugs took hold and he was pushed to the back. Dean had to pick himself up and work his own way out of the trouble others had created, he didn't do too badly. Colt rushed past him, Dean didn't pay much attention to him, he had his own shit to deal with. Dean kept walking down the corriders, his plan was simple but even Dean knew, in this world nothing was simple. His blue eyes caught the floor, he couldn't even remember why he looked down but he had, and the red blood piling round his boots only made the alert in his head spiral out of control. Something caught his leg, a strong hand that was quickly losing grip. _

_"Please...help...me" _

_Dean just stared, the young girl covered in tattoos was bleeding, bleeding badly. Her tiny hand covered her leg in a failed attempt to keep the blood in, Dean had no idea what her name was, he knew that she worked there with her freaky looking cousin. Those silver eyes were quickly losing their life as he just stood there and looked at her, tears seemed to run down her cheeks falling into the mass of blood, _

_"Please...Jon...Help me"_

_Dean shook out of her grasp, her hand flopping to the bloody floor in defeat. Dean didn't give her another look, he just walked away and decided that whatever trouble she had gotten herself into, she could get herself out of it. _

Dean sat up so fast he got dizzy, he body hit the bed again before he decided to get up at a normal pace. So that was the reason she hated him so much, she had every right to be angry, he could've helped her, he could've stayed but instead he walked away. It was her problem and he wasn't about to make it his. Dean had done some cold callus things in his lifetime but to leave someone to die, someone that clearly needed his help, he couldn't imagine that he would do that to anyone but clearly he had. The worst part was he didn't even have a real reason why, he didn't even know her name back then, he just knew that she, like him, was a wrestler. Clearly thanks to whoever did it, (his guess was Colt) and perhaps a small part himself, she wasn't about to wrestle again any time soon. Dean got up and threw his jacket on, right now he just needed to see Raven, he had no idea what he was going to do or say but he guessed an apology would be first up. He owed her that much. And unlike every other time, he would actually mean it.

It took forever for Dean to find her, he had asked everyone he thought that might know, that even included the Bella's not that they were much help, not that Dean was shocked at that, the Bella's had always been uselss and this just confirmed it. In his mind anyway. After all his searching and made-up bullshit he was standing outside her door. Dean waited for a moment as he heard her pottering around in there. He couldn't help it, his mind flashed to her getting ready for bed, her clothes coming off layer by layer until she was naked, those curves lingering in his mind longer than he thought. Dean finally gained enough of his courage to knock on the door, the sharp bangs he bought out calmed him down slightly. Her sharp tone did not.

"Piss off!"

Dean knocked again, he kept banging until she finally opened the door. Her silver eyes narrowed even further. Clearly he wasn't welcome here.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how your leg was?"

"It's fine" Raven tried to shut the door but Dean stopped it with his foot, the pain that rattled up his leg was only a taste of how angry she was at him.

"I know why you hate me so much"

"Good for you"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"You know what Dean, unless your apology magically heals my leg I don't wanna hear it so if you don't mind I wanna go to bed"

"I am sorry that I left you there Raven, really I am" Dean knew it didn't sound like it but he actually was sorry, the guilt was slowly burrowing it's way into his bones and he wasn't sure if he could ever get rid of it, right now he couldn't worry about that, right now he just wanted Raven to know that he was actually sorry.

"Well thats great Dean, now that you've alleviated your guilt, I can go back to sleep"

"Colt did it didn't he?"

"You know damn well that he did" Raven snapped, the whole damn company had heard what Colt had done, the worst kicker was she was fired because she could no longer wrestle, Colt who had admitted freely to what he had done, had no consequences, guess thats what happened when you're fucking the general manager.

"Why?"

Raven just shook her head, not believing for a moment that Dean was that stupid or naive, "You know damn well why he did it Dean, at least be man enough to admit to that"

"I really don't know why"

Raven just glared at him, trying to figure out what to do now. She had no idea why but she decided to throw Dean a bone of sorts.

"I don't feel like doin this in the hallway, hell I don't feel like doin this at all but we both know you're not gonna leave until you know, so lets take a walk"

"Can you do that?"

"Keep goin Dean, I'm three seconds from rammin this aid so far up your ass I get my own Ambrose puppet"

"I meant should you be walking due to what happened this afternoon"

"Oh sure, _now_ you care"

"I do care, I don't know why given that you're such a giant bitch, but I do care"

Raven finally laughed as she hobbled from her room "Now the true colours come out."

Dean walked with her down to the hotel bar, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel like a drink. He just wanted to know why Colt had stolen her career.

"So why did Colt stab you?"

"You know that company as well as I do, us girls weren't meant to wrestle, we were meant to be in the kitchen or makin babies. A girl wrestler was un-heard of and you know it"

"They didn't seem to give Reby a hard time"

Raven snorted "Yeah only cause she opened her legs, guess being a whore worked for her in that respect"

"So why didn't you just quit? If he was making it so hard on you and your cousin, why not just quit?"

"Because I am no quitter, I had never quit anythin in my life and I wasn't about to start because Colt is a giant douche-bag"

"Fair enough."

"Colt made everythin harder for me and Storm but we knew that would happen, there's always bound to be one asshole with a vendetta, although perhaps I bought it on myself"

"How?"

Raven finally let a smile come to her face "Because I told him if he wanted to get rid of me, he would have to put me in a body bag first, guess he took that as a challenge" Her face grew dark again as those silver orbs rested on him "But I held on just a bit longer when I heard those boots, I thought that whoever it was round that corner would help me, they would ring nine-one-one. Instead I got Jon Moxley, the second biggest prick in the entire company. I thought for a split second that you would show some human decency and at least ring the ambo, but no you walked on and left me to die, thanks for that by the way"

"I don't know why I walked away...I wish I did"

"You know some day Dean, I hope to repay the favour, when you're bleedin to death I hope I get to be the one that walks away to leave you to die. And now I'm sick of being near you so this conversation ends" Raven turned on her heel and started the walk back to her room leaving Dean to wonder if Raven would ever forgive him. Halfway up the hall she stopped, her back still to him but that cold voice rushing over his system

"You know on second thought Dean, I wouldn't leave you to die because unlike you, I'm not trash"


End file.
